My Fate is Darkness
by teamhook
Summary: A/N: Is there light in darkness? Throughout the realms, there are all sorts of supernatural creatures roaming the lands. And there are those who are tasked with protecting the innocent. Fated to be enemies, can true love find its way through time?
1. Chapter 1

My Fate is Darkness

A/N: Is there light in darkness? Throughout the realms, there are all sorts of supernatural creatures roaming the lands. And there are those who are tasked with protecting the innocent. Fated to be enemies, can true love find its way through time?

Chapter 1

...

In the outskirts of the small town was a small cabin with a loving mother singing to her baby boy as she gazed into his loving blue eyes. Her soft voice carried throughout the home, soothing the little bundle in her arms.

"-And fondly I watched her

Move here and move there

And she went her way homeward

With one star awake

As the swans in the evening

Move over the lake-"

Pausing near the end of the song, she peeked out the window when something caught her attention. The shadows by the trees moved unnaturally. The hairs on the back of her head stood up; she hadn't felt this uneasy in years. She quickly moved the rug on the floor, lifted the small cellar door and grabbed her small son, hushing, "Killian, sweetheart, please stay quiet for mum. You are such a good baby." His blue eyes looked deep into her own as she slowly lowered him into the small wooden bassinet. She closed the door and rose to her feet, grabbing a dagger from the small trunk under her bed. Cautiously stepping outside, she slowly closed the door behind her.

She walked around the house looking for any broken tree branches or indication of unwanted company. She had to move quickly because Brennan and Liam were due to return from the docks and she didn't want them to be caught by surprise. Her boys loved to watch the ships arrive at the little town.

She had circled back and was assessing the area one last time before she deemed it safe. The yellow eyes pierced through the foliage. The distance between them was now obvious. He was just a few feet from her favorite berry tree just before reaching the forest entrance.

She hadn't moved that fast ago in years - since her last hunt. Her motivation was a lot more primal than the thrill of a kill; she was protecting her family. Years of training had resurfaced when she saw standing before her a yellow-eyed demon. He came at her, taking swings at her head, stomach and wherever he could reach. She fought back, blocking and landing some punches before finally putting the dagger to use, but it felt as if he were toying with her. He could've used some of his powers on her to end it swiftly, but his arrogance would not allow it.

She finally managed to get the upper hand.

"Darkness is coming, Hunter and you will lose." The demon spat black blood at her.

"It may be coming, but you will not be here to see it. This is where you fall down." With that, she gave the final blow, and blood was splattered everywhere. She pulled out the dagger and wiped it clean with her brown blouse.

She turned to look at the house and ran towards it, feeling queasy as she approached; the air was hard to breathe. She ran inside and found a cloaked figure standing were Killian's empty crib was.

"Where is the boy?"

"What do you want with my son?" She tried to step closer but was suddenly frozen in place.

"Oh, I have plans for him. Now answer my question: here is he?"

"He is not here."

"Tsk tsk; don't lie to me, Hunter. I know he is here. I can smell his sweet blood. He gets that from you, you know."

Alice made a face at the comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The older boy has it too, but it doesn't match the young one. I had hoped to be finished by the time you came back in from dispatching my soldier, but you hid the boy. I will find a way to get him, and you will not be here to protect him anymore." He lifted her body with an invisible force and pushed her against the ceiling wall, knocking the wind out of her. With a flick of his hand, suddenly the cutlery flew toward her.

As he walked out, the flame of a small candle near the window ignited the curtains, causing a fire.

She'd never expected to feel this way. She had heard that a person's life flashed before their eyes, and they reflected on their lives as they neared the end. But she was at peace, unafraid and happy, knowing Killian was protected by the enchanted wood the cellar his bassinet was hidden in was made from.

Alice Jones had always done what was expected of her. Since she was a little girl, she was told what to do, who she was supposed to be and who she was meant to love. Pesky little birthmarks and soul mates were overrated, even when she thought she had taken control of her fate and had decided who to love. She had done what she was supposed to do, but sometimes one cannot escape fate.

As she surrendered to her fate, her thoughts lingered on the road so far.

 _The truth about monsters and all that goes bump in the night is simple - they are real. Just because you don't believe in them, doesn't mean they don't believe in you._

 _Demons, vampires, skinwalkers and the occasional werewolf are a few of the otherworldly creatures that plague the worlds and have to be terminated. It'd been an almost eternal battle to protect the innocents and the light._

 _There had been an unnatural amount of activity in all the realms; hunters were struggling to keep up and were forced to hunt alone, no longer in pairs._

 _Paranormals would jump realms on occasion, which meant there would have to be a hunter or a guardian close behind. They would travel from Oz to Wonderland and all the realms in between in order to protect the light from the darkness that threatened to extinguish it. They've traveled from realm to realm at times to fight and protect the innocents or to take the survivors to a sanctuary._

The land without magic was one of those realms. This world had been touched by evil and because of its lack of belief in the unknown; the view of these events was altered. History gave a different account of the unknown. One of the most well-known accounts took place in London. For there had been a terror in the late 1800's (the exact year was hard to pinpoint). Jack the Ripper had not been a simple serial killer. Many had fallen victim to him; he did not discriminate. There was no known pattern; the only similarity is that the bodies were drained of their blood. Two tiny twin puncture wounds would be found in the lifeless human body, so small sometimes it was missed. The truth was Jack was a different kind of killer; he was a vampire. His reign of terror had ended at the hands of hunter Evangeline Van Helsing, Alice Burkhart's usual partner.

Like most hunters, Alice had spent time in all of the realms. She hated the difference in the time periods from realm to realm. It could make anyone dizzy. She never looked forward to jumping between realms. It was hard going unnoticed when the wardrobe made her stand out. Her favorite realm was the one that held her home. Beyond the land, far out at sea - that is where Haven Isles lies hidden to the naked eye. The Enchanted Forest was the closest land to her home. After her last hunt, she had decided to eat a warm meal at the little pub at The Den's Inn. She sat with her back to the wall, always paying attention to her surroundings to ensure no surprises were coming her way.

A group of men entered the Inn and asked for the stew of the day. One of the men looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help herself and reciprocate the gesture. He approached the table. "Hello lass, may I join you?"

She gestured for him to sit.

"Thank you, my name is Brennan Jones. May I inquire the name of my lovely companion?"

"Aren't you a gentleman? My name is Alice Burkhart."

...

Not far from the little house, a man holding a young boy approached the home.

"Papa, look - fire!" The boy pointed at the small house now set aflame.

"Liam, please wait for me here. Do not move."

The boy nodded in agreement as Brennan frantically ran into the house. He opened the door and ducked as the flames attacked him. He saw his wife lying lifeless on the floor, her hand resting on the cellar door handle. He looked around and couldn't see his youngest boy. "Killian?" Of course, the boy could not answer his call, but Brennan knew he was there. He picked up his wife's body and noticed the door handle was still within her death grip. He opened the door and saw Killian looking at him with his deep blue eyes, barely making a fuss. He grabbed the bassinet as he threw her body over his shoulder.

…Years later…

Brennan Jones still mourned his long lost love. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that she was gone. So many unanswered questions; the dagger she had on her body. The craftsmanship of the blade was incomparable. The cellar had been made with enchanted wood and she had requested special designs carved into it. She was knowledgeable of magical items to an extent that he had questioned her about it only to receive a smile in return.

They weren't given enough time. And now he would never see her smile or look into her eyes ever again.

He would stare at his youngest son and get lost in memories of Alice; Killian looked so much like his mum. And now she was gone and he was still here.

Brennan had become the shell of his former self. He drank away the few coins he earned instead of providing the essentials for his sons. He just wanted to disappear and fall into the void. He couldn't go on without her. He was running away and kept moving what remained of the small family from village to village along the coast.

He raised the boys to the best of his ability. They were getting so big and Liam was already becoming a young man. Brennan had caught Liam doing small chores for whomever that would provide him with a coin. Killian on the other hand still didn't understand why his mum was gone, even if he didn't remember her.

At least Brennan didn't believe so.

The broken-hearted man slowly slipped further into despair. Soon enough he had accrued debts he couldn't pay for, even after selling the last physical connection he had to Alice - the dagger she had when she died. He had gotten silver and some gold doubloons, but it didn't last. He then started stealing, and soon his thievery caused him and his young sons to be on the run.

"Liam, please help Killian get ready; we are going on a grand adventure out at sea. We are to sail on one of those ships that you boys love so much." Brennan smiled and wobbled away, almost falling to the floor.

"What did you do? All you do is drink and gamble."

"Liam, I just want to be a good father to you and your brother. I know I've made mistakes and because of those mistakes, you've had to grow up. You take care of Killian and yourself."

Liam looked at his little brother and quickly helped him dress. He still kept an eye on his father; almost two years had passed since the time Liam caught him trying to sneak away. His father had told him that the kind spinsters that lived next door would have gladly raised them.

"Papa, we are ready," Liam told his father as he held Killian's hand.

Killian stretched his small hand for his father to hold and once his father reached for it, he offered a sweet dimpled smile.

They arrived at the docks and soon the salty sea air filled their noses with the fragrance of adventure.

They boarded the merchant ship and soon were led below deck next to the crew quarters. Brennan had spent his last coins getting them the last cabin of the ship. The ship had finally set sail.

Liam was the one to speak, "Papa, where are we going?"

Brennan extended his arms to reach for both of his sons and pulled them to his lap, one on each side. Liam was getting too big, but Killian clung to Brennan with eagerness for his father's affection. He hadn't done this in so long. He held them tight.

"The ship is traveling to Wayward Port. A small port just outside of the Maritime Kingdom"

Killian fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Liam, you should sleep and let the waves lull you into sleep like Killian did."

Liam looked at his father still holding Killian in his arms and slowly approached the bunk on the other side.

"Son, sleep and I will tuck Killian in. I shall share the bunk with him. He is still so small even at his age. Don't worry, just sleep."

Liam pondered his father's request and decided he could not go anywhere. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few days at sea had passed and Jones had enjoyed his time with his sons. He knew in his heart it would've made his Alice happy. Now they were up on deck watching the water.

"Papa, I like this ship. Can we stay forever?"

"I'm afraid not, son," he replied to Killian. We will soon make port and find a new home."

Killian couldn't hide his disappointment at his father's response.

"Come on little brother; let's go to our room so you can take your nap."

Brennan gazed out over the vast ocean as the boys walked away. As soon as they were gone, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Jones, may I have a word." The man gestured for Brennan to follow him to the most secluded part of the ship.

"Captain Silver, is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for a family man such as you. It has come to my attention that at Wayward Port there are some people awaiting our arrival; more specifically _yours_. You will be arrested upon arrival."

Brennan's face went pale as all of the blood drained from it.

"I may have a solution, if I may make a suggestion? As you are aware, the ship has a rowboat. I could offer it in exchange for some extra coins. I'd settle for some copper."

"That would be lovely if I had any. I used the last to pay for the room. I have nothing else of value."

The Captain considered his answer. "I believe you are still in possession of something of value. I'm in the need of a cabin boy or two. Does that help?"

Brennan looked at the man as he processed his comment. He couldn't attempt an escape with the kids with him. It could be dangerous and they would get hurt. He knew his capture was inevitable and what would happen to the kids? He had no family to take them and Alice never talked of her family. Their best chance was on that ship.

"How long would they need to serve you for?" Brennan couldn't believe he was considering the proposition.

Captain Silver pondered the question. "Each of your boys will serve for a mere ten years. Please, consider that they will be together and have nothing to worry about. They will be better off with me than if the authorities get a hold of them. Imagine them in an awful orphanage."

The thought of Brennan's boys in an orphanage killed him. At least with Silver, they would be at sea and his sons loved it.

"You have a deal. I will take the rowboat once it is dark. The kids will be in the room."

"I would hurry if I were you. It seems there is a storm coming," the Captain informed him and walked away.

Brennan headed below deck to his room. He opened the door and slowly entered only to find Liam and Killian napping on one of the bunks.

He watched as his sons slept. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and the ship swayed, tilting abruptly, waking Killian in the process."Papa, I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of son. Before you know it, you're going to be a man, so I'm just trying to prepare you 'cause then you're going to have to answer life's big question: what kind of man are you going to be?"

Killian smiled. "I want to be like you, Papa."

Brennan looked at his son and knelt by him. "No, Killian, promise me you will be a better man. Don't be like me."

Killian's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

Brennan kissed his forehead and whispered, "I wish I could be the father you deserve." He rose to his feet and moved toward Liam and kissed him as well. "Liam please look after Killian." With his final words, he slipped out of the cabin, into the night and disappeared.

Early the next morning the sun shone brightly, leaving no evidence of a storm.

Liam woke first and noticed the other bunk was empty. Killian was still asleep, so he slowly got up, careful so as not to wake his brother up.

He dressed and hurried to go look for his father. The bunk had not been slept in.

As he was running to the deck, he bumped into someone.

"Boy, where is the other one?"

"What other one are you referring?"

"I believe he is your younger brother."

"He is asleep; I was looking for our father. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, he is long gone."

"Gone? But we are still here."

"That is because you are now part of the crew."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father needed a rowboat and I needed some extra help."

"He just left us?"

"I'm afraid so. You are both now my property. I think it is time to wake up the other one. There is work to do before we arrive. And don't get any ideas."

Liam walked away and headed back to the cabin. How was he going to explain to his brother that their father had left them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 ** _The road so far..._ **  
_Alice gives up her life as a hunter because of love. She is killed protecting her baby. Brennan takes his boys from town to town unable to get over_ his _broken heart which leads to a life of crime. In the_ end _, he leaves his sons behind to a life of servitude to save himself._

...

Liam and Killian had endured years of servitude under Captain Silver. The abandonment of their father had broken Killian. Liam, on the other hand, had to grow up fast and attempt to be the father they both should have had.

Eventually, they had become deckhands on the ship and started earning wages for their work. "Killian with our wages we can enlist in the king's navy. We can become men of honor. I know mother would have wanted that for us."

"I don't remember mum. I wish I did."

"I barely remember her too but I know she loved us and would have never left us given the choice."

"You mean unlike father," Killian responds with a raised eyebrow.

"I never want him to be mentioned. He doesn't deserve it."

"Liam, about the Navy - I know you will be a fine sailor. I'm afraid I'm not like you, brother."

"Killian, you are a good man and we will both join the Navy and become Captains of our own ship someday."

Killian finally relented and they shared a hug.

"All we need to do is buy our freedom and then we will be able to enlist in the King's Navy."

It sounded so simple when his brother said the words. He would gladly follow in his brother's steps.

Only a few more months at sea serving the dishonorable Captain Silver and they would reach their goal. He had taken advantage of the young boys for far too long. Once Liam was able to keep track of the debt, Captain Silver knew their time would run out and with it, the crew's entertainment.

Liam had to keep an eye on Killian because they enjoyed getting him drunk and having their laughs at his expense.

"Killian, one more day, brother and we will be joining the Navy," Liam reminded him as Killian finished up his chores for the day.

"I know brother, I'm finished here, I just need to throw away the dirty water and we can leave."

Killian was about to reach for the bucket when Captain Silver kicked it.

Killian was ready to take a swing at the Captain, and the crew had gathered around to watch the show. Liam grabbed Killian's arm before he could make contact.

"Killian, please don't do this. Don't let him get to you. You are better than this."

Captain Silver laughed and mocked Killian. "Listen to your brother, boy, and soon you will be in the King's Navy. Be men of honor." The crew joined in as the Captain continued laughing.

Killian's lip pursed as he looked at his brother's pleading face and picked up the bucket and the rag to clean the spilled water on the deck. "I'll take care of this and I'll be here waiting for your return. Now go, brother."

"Killian, I will be back soon. I will go collect our wages and I'll return with the documents needed to enlist." Liam locked eyes with his brother in an attempt to ensure he could convince his brother to not let the crew torment him.

Killian watched his brother leave and he could feel all eyes on him as he went back to finish his task.

Captain Silver took out his flask from the pocket as he approached Killian and raised his hands up in surrender once the younger man saw the Captain getting closer. "How would you like a swig of my rum to celebrate your upcoming freedom?"

Killian raised his brow questioning his Captain's honesty.

"Killian we will soon be parting ways, and the crew and I would love to enjoy some libations with you. It is not often one of my crew joins the Royal Navy."

Killian threw the rag into the bucket and considered the offer. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't drink."

"Ah, I see. Liam is not here to tell you what to do or not to do. Come have one drink to say goodbye to your old crew."

Killian finally accepted and joined the crew as they all gathered on deck to share some rum. Soon Killian was falling to the floor as he reached for the rum to take another sip.

Captain Silver quickly moved the bottle away and taunted Killian, swishing the amber liquid in the bottle. "Oh my, do you really think you have what it takes to be in the Royal Navy? You are nothing but an orphan. Why would the Navy want you? Your father didn't. To him, you weren't worth more than half a rowboat." The crew cheered the Captain on as Killian got on his knees trying to find balance and rise to his feet.

"What's going on here?" Liam asked, seeing his brother struggle to get on his feet. He approached and helped him up. "Brother, I have the papers here." He showed them to Killian.

"I'm afraid your brother enjoyed his drink a bit and gambled away his money. He'll be staying exactly where he is. But you can leave. Why do you insist on coddling him? He is only dead weight."

"He is my brother and I will never leave him behind." Liam folded the documents and grabbed Killian, walking him to their bunk.

After he left Killian, allowing him to sleep off the rum, he headed to the Captain's cabin and knocked when he arrived.

"Enter."

"Captain, I've come to make a deal with you."

"A deal? Is this about your worthless brother's extended stay?"

"My brother is not worthless, Sir. I have some information that may ease his debt. I heard that The Eye of the Storm is within the Southern Isles. The officers are on route to meet up with the Royal ship that recovered from the wreckage and was transporting the rare jewel. I know the name of that ship and I will provide it to you in exchange for our freedom."

"Interesting information you've come into. How do I know I can trust you?"

"I, unlike you, am a man of honor and my word is true." Liam stood tall in front of his longtime tormentor.

The other man stared at him incredulously and agreed. He knew Liam was a self-righteous man and his heart's desire was simple - freedom for him and his brother. The Eye of the Storm would fetch him a good bounty. It was worth more than keeping the Jones' brothers on board.

"You have a deal, Jones. I will expect your silence. You will not rat us out to the Crown or grow a conscience. Liam, what is the name of the ship?"

"The name of the ship is Poseidon's Trident."

"You should go fetch your brother and get off my ship. We are to set sail and be richly rewarded for our efforts."

"I will do so gladly." Liam left the Captain's cabin. He hated that he'd sold that information to his former Captain. Silver was ruthless, but his loyalty was with his brother.

He entered their bunk and woke a very drunk Killian. "Brother, wake up. We need to get off the ship; they are about to set sail and we still have to fill out the paperwork to join the Navy."

Killian slowly opened his eyes. "Liam, my head hurts."

"How much rum did you have, Killian? You know it's bad form to drink. I thought I had raised you better than that."

"Brother I'm sorry. I don't know it was so easy losing track. I swear brother I will never take a sip again," he swore with bloodshot eyes and wobbly steps.

"Alright, hurry up and we can finally go enlist." Killian and Liam gathered their possessions and finally parted ways with Captain Silver and his crew.

They walked to an Inn for lodging in silence. Liam was deep in thought, hoping his brother would never find out what cost they had paid to gain their freedom from the dastardly Captain Silver.

Killian felt shame for his part - for his weak behavior. He knew how Liam felt about drinking, especially considering their father's actions.

The following morning they enlisted in the Kings Navy and went through comprehensive training alongside thirty recruits. They had an advantage over them, having lived on a ship for half of their life.

After two years of training at the Royal Navy Academy, both the brothers Jones graduated at the top of their class.

Killian can still remember the moment his life went to hell. At Graduation, King Fergus had made a speech, saying he would change Killian's life and brother's.

It was simple. The King was looking for someone to Captain and expedition. Not one of his decorated Captains had volunteered. According to the whispers being told, the mission was a death sentence.

"Brother, I have volunteered for the special mission."

"Liam, are you daft? Didn't you hear the murmurs? No one wanted to undertake it because everyone who has gone has failed to return. Shipwrecks are all that is left," Killian pointed out, pacing back and forth.

"Killian, this could be good for us. The Admiral said if I succeed we could serve together and have the King's most prized ship, _The Jewel of the Realm_."

"Liam, I just want us to stay together. You are the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you because of some Royal's greed."

"You heard the King. He is looking for this Island because they have waters that can heal anything. We would be heroes."

Defeated, Killian agreed, "When do we leave?"

"Little brother, I'm going alone. You will be assigned to a different ship, The Siren Song for the time being. Once I return, you will be sent for and we can be together again."

"You are leaving alone? I thought this would make us heroes? Liam, I have a bad feeling. Please don't go. I think there is more to this."

"I'm going alone because that was the arrangement, and we will both be heroes because once we sail the Jewel, we will have his Majesty's favor. Killian, the King wouldn't lie to us. And don't let anyone hear you question him."

"I know you don't believe me brother, but I'm more perceptive than you give me credit for."

"Don't worry little brother, I will see you soon. I set sail tomorrow morning." Liam pulled Killian into a hug and clapped his back affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _The road so far..._  
 _Liam grows up fast to take care of his little brother. Years pass in servitude of a cruel captain. Killian gives in to his first vice. Liam makes an unsavory deal to save his brother. The brothers join the Royal Navy and the elder Jones embarks on a fool's quest._

…

Liam Jones was at the helm of the Titan feeling the spray of the sea water as the ship sailed through the bluest waters he'd ever seen. The only way the experience would've been better would be if Killian, his little brother, were at his side as his lieutenant.

His dream had become a reality; he was finally captaining a royal ship on a quest for the King. His hope now was to soon be reunited with his brother.

Liam looked at the clear skies ahead; they should be approaching the White Waters Triangle. According to the records, all the known shipwrecks had happened close to their current location.

Liam was brought out of his thoughts as a sudden pulse of energy hit the ship.

He hears a panicked voice coming from the crow's nest, "Captain, captain!" A tidal wave was coming and it was big, almost reaching the sky. "Sir, it came out of nowhere," the young sailor exclaimed as he hurried down into his position. Even an experienced crew stood no chance of survival, but they had to try.

 _Should they attempt to ride it out or turn around and outrun it?_ Liam didn't have time to ponder the question and tried to turn the ship, but it was too late. The wave was already upon them. The ship started to croak and the wooden hull splintered, unable to resist the pressure of the blue water. It happened so fast, the water rushed in and the depth of sea was engulfing the ship along with its occupants.

The only indications of the existence of the majestic ship that once stood there were the wooden beams that were once bonded into the craft and now floated, torn apart on the clear water. Other than that, there was no proof of a destructive tidal wave taking another ship to Davy Jones' locker. The waters were calm once more.

…

Days turned into a week and weeks turned into months, but there was still no word from Liam. The feeling of abandonment resurfaced. He hated that feeling; it was the same exact way he felt upon his father's desertion.

The ship that carried the younger Jones had made port in a small town close to the Enchanted Forest just outside the Maritime Kingdom.

Killian Jones had opted to distract himself from that old feeling. He had been reading over some Greek books on the mythology of the elusive island the King was eager to reach. The bunk was filled with all the books on navigation he could get. He needed to keep his mind occupied while they waited for news from Liam.

There was a small knock on the door of his quarters, and hee eagerly rushed over to it.

"Captain wants to see you in his quarters."

"Thank you, Johnson." Killian followed the deckhand to the Captain's quarters. He didn't believe he would be hearing good news. He was quite perceptive after all.

Yet, he still hoped he was wrong.

They arrived and promptly found out. They were met with a gruff voice that told them to enter.

"Captain Peterson, you called for me?" Killian shifted as he reached to scratch behind his ear.

"Jones I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news." There was not one ounce of sincerity.

Killian had once overheard the man say it was not fair that two measly orphans got such quick promotions, and on top of that a ship every sailor in the Royal Navy longed for.

"Sir, was there word from my brother?"

"I'm afraid the lack of it is enough to consider the mission as unsuccessful."

"Sir, I would like to be part of the search party."

"Jones, there is never anything to retrieve aside from some pieces of wood."

"My brother is out there! We cannot just let him perish!"

"Your brother is most likely in Davy's Locker." He shrugged. "You are dismissed."

Killian stormed out and went to his bunk, pacing back and forth. He was alone and tired of losing people he loved. His mum died, his father didn't love him enough to stay and now his only family was left for dead because of some Royal's quest.

He was livid. They weren't even going to search for the crew. They were expendable. He knew they were inexperienced sailors; Liam was the one with the most experience on the ship.

Killian walked aimlessly without direction and ended up in the ship's galley with one of the few crew members he was friendly with. Out of frustration, he slammed his closed fist onto the table.

"Mr. Lewis." Killian sniffled and tried to walk past the man.

"Killian, I heard about your brother. I'm sorry."

"Are you, Mr. Lewis, because no one on this ship seems to care?"

"The crew cares. Weren't they in the Academy with you and your brother?"

"Aye, and my brother's crew too." All gone too soon, thanks to an impossible journey.

A few days had passed when they received notice from the King to return. There was an announcement to be made.

Killian and the crew set sail back to King Fergus' kingdom for the big proclamation.

Seven days later, they arrived. Killian fulfilled his duty, but he couldn't get over the anger that still brewed within him.

He had kept mostly to himself.

The moment they docked, they noticed the commotion. The docks were at capacity with people. All came from the surrounding towns within the kingdom. The local Inns were full, therefore forcing most of the crews to sleep on their respective ships.

One ship stood out above all the fine ships at the port; it had no crew but was highly guarded.

Early the next day, the whole town gathered at the docks. King Fergus stood at the gangplank of the beautiful ship. Next, to him, a younger man stood with an obvious resemblance to the King.

He soon announced to the whole town that his nephew Roderick, son of his beloved sister Rowena, would be the Captain of The Jewel of the Realm.

Some of the people in the crowd quickly made comments about the fact that the nephew had no experience. He didn't even serve in the royal navy, but somehow found himself the captain of the prized ship of the kingdom.

Killian overheard the comments, and with the loss of his brother so recent, his anger rose.

Looking on from afar, a cloaked figure stood and watched with excitement as his plans unfolded.

The town soon returned to their daily and Killian promptly made his way to his bunk.

There was an urgent knocking at his door, followed by his name. "Killian Jones, are you in there?" It was the deckhand. "Captain is requesting your presence at his quarters."

Killian opened the door, annoyed that he couldn't even take a moment to try to mourn his brother's death. "Lead the way, mate."

In the captain's quarters, he was met with the king and his captain.

"Killian Jones, your captain has boasted of your great performance on this ship, leading me to decide to honor the deal I had made with your brother. You will be lieutenant aboard the Jewel of the Realm."

Killian looked at the two men. He knew this was what Liam wanted for him but he couldn't help but feel bitter. Kilian had some thoughts to ponder over. Why must they pledge their lives to a King who sees them as worthless? They carry out their duty, only to die while the Royals get wealthier and stay safe in their castles. "It would be an honor, your highness," he vowed to the king.

"Grab your belongings and you can board the Jewel. My nephew is aware you will be joining the crew. You will be sailing to fulfill some diplomatic duties." The king nodded and left the room without offering his condolences.

Killian did as he was told and went to grab his things to go board the new ship and report to his new captain.

The next day the Jewel of the Realm set sail.

After a couple of weeks at sea, Killian had developed camaraderie with the crew. They were all simple men who wanted a better chance than their former life had dealt them. It didn't take long to convince them to take the ship.

On a calm day, as the ship sailed the beautiful clear waters, the Captain was giving orders without knowledge of what was to come. The scuffle was fast and before he could react, Captain Roderick found himself at the end of his lieutenant's cutlass.

Killian wasn't a cold-blooded killer, but soon they were dueling for the ship. Sadly, Killian was faster and somehow more experienced. Within seconds the other man was disarmed.

Killian stood tall in front of the crew as he spoke to them. "We have sworn an oath to serve the King and the realm. Never again shall we take orders from a corrupt immoral monarchy…"

The crew answered enthusiastically, "Yes! Here, here!"

Throughout his speech, Killian shouted, "Serving this King, fighting his wars? No more! That is the way of dishonor! And anyone who disagrees can flee now or walk the bloody plank! Those who stay will be free men, and I will your Captain."

They answered unanimously with "Aye!"

Captain Killian Jones continued, "We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please!"

"Yes!"

"And we'll live by our own rules, for that is the best form of all!"

"Yeah!"

"They've taken so much from us - my brother - and now I'm going to take everything they've got!"

"Yes!"

"Starting with this ship! Bring the paint from below! It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the Jewel of the Realm. We now sail as the Jolly Roger."

"Yes! - Yeah!"

"So when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are - pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honor!"

"Long live Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _The road so far..._

 _Liam's quest doesn't go as planned. Killian's anger and loss lead him to mutiny. Pirate Captain Jones was born._

...

Killian Jones had been a pirate for some time now. He captained the Jolly Roger, showing no mercy or quarter to any royal ships he encountered. Royal ship after ship was sent to a watery grave by the young scourge. One of those ships had previously been his home, the Siren's Song.

He had fallen into a deep darkness fueled by vengeance. He had no problem engaging people, and the women were drawn to his darkness.

He had no qualms with the type of women he would bed. If they were willing, he would charm them and give them a tour of his ship which led to a night of passion.

In some cases, the husbands would find out about the dalliance and opt for retribution which ended badly for the lot.

The drowning in rum and women was all that could numb his pain. His brother had died and nothing could replace that void.

On a particular uneventful night at a port, inside a rowdy tavern at the far back of the room, a man sat alone wallowing in the loss of his only family. He was easily drinking his way into oblivion to forget.

A woman with dark hair approached him. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Aye, lass bring the bottle and leave it."

"Let me go fetch it. I will return shortly." She walked towards the barkeeper and returned with the bottle. "Would you like some company?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the best company." He kept toying with the ring on his finger.

"I suppose not." She looked at him and walked away.

The barmaid was cleaning tables when some drunken sailor approached her, wobbling. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Come on lass, let's have some fun." He tried to kiss her and molest her. "No, let me go!" she yelled, but no one seemed to notice.

Killian rose to his feet and walked towards them. He tapped on the man's shoulder, and once the drunken man turned, Killian punched him; the other man fell to the floor and didn't get back up.

"Are you alright lass?"

"Thank you, I thought no one was going to help me," she said as she kicked the fallen man.

"No thanks needed, lass. I'm always a gentleman. Killian Jones at your service milady." He took a bow.

"My name is Milah. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I should be used to the drunken scoundrels pawing at me."

Killian felt bad for the woman, and for a second he was distracted from his misery.

He scratched behind his ear. "Lass if you would like to have a drink with me and -"

Milah interrupted him, and added, "Earlier you looked sad and lonely, so I thought you would enjoy talking. I wasn't offering any other services."

I was his time to interrupt her. "I never claimed you were. I was being a gentleman."

She stared in disbelief, and without thinking added, "but you are a pirate."

"That I am," he responded as he sat back down.

She decided to join him, slowly taking the seat across from him. They talked about their heartbreaks. He talked about his brother and she about the loss of her son. Later the conversation veered into one of their adventures and life at sea, and soon their time together became routine.

Each time he made port he would visit the tavern, and slowly they developed a friendship. He would regale her with stories of his adventures at sea and she would tell him of her husband.

Their friendship kept growing with each passing day, and over time he realized he had found a little bit of happiness with her.

He toyed with the idea of asking her to run away with him. She had no love for her husband and she desperately craved a different type of life. The loss of their child had broken them beyond repair. Her husband had wanted to save their little Bae by trading his life for another. As much as she loved her son she couldn't sacrifice another life to save her child. That was not something she could live with.

Milah knew she was falling in love with the pirate. He would listen to her and share amazing stories of his life at sea. She wanted to ask him to take her with him. For a long time, the only thing that stopped her from truly considering running away with Killian was the husband she no longer loved. The guilt she felt just thinking about it was overwhelming.

Should she be miserable for the rest of her life?

Next time Killian made port, she would ask him to take her away.

Killian Jones was looking forward to making port. It had been so long since he was happy. He knew the reason was the dark-haired beauty he had befriended.

The wooden door flew open as he entered the tavern Milah was working at.

The slam of the door caused Milah to turn in his direction. The smile she couldn't hide as she noticed his presence, formed on her face. Their eyes danced with joy.

"Hello, lass," he greeted as he sat down on the bench.

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "Killian, how was your last voyage? I'm sure it was filled with adventure and excitement." Her demeanor changed to something sad, and she looked around the tavern and sighed.

"Nothing too exciting I'm afraid, love. Only a few merchant ships carrying less than valuable cargo."

"Oh, but it is still exciting. At least to someone like me."

"Like you? I'm afraid I don't follow." His curious blue eyes pierced through her soul.

"I've never left this village. I married young. I've always wanted to travel. I've dreamt of adventures that will never come to life because my husband cannot fulfill my dreams."

"I'm sorry, love." He wanted to say it - "come with me".

"Don't be. It's my life and I have to live with it. Whether I'm happy or not."

"Are things still at odds with your husband?"

"Killian, I didn't marry for love. It was an arranged marriage. My parents thought Rumple was my best option. He turned out to be nothing more than a coward, but he loved our son, Bae. Since we lost him, all we do is fight. He blames me for his death, and I'm tired."

"I'm sorry." He looked deep into her eyes and knew he had to save her. "Love, I cannot offer you everything you deserve, but I can make your dreams come true. Come with me. We will sail the seas in search of treasures and adventures."

Milah gaped at him in response. "That is not nice, Killian."

"Come again?" Confused, he stared at her.

"Giving false hope is very cruel."

"I mean it. Milah, if you are truly unhappy and there is no hope in reconciling with your husband, I'm perfectly serious."

The smile that erupted over her features was illuminating. She squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fluid movement. "When do we leave?"

"We set sail tomorrow. Milah, are you sure?"

"You truly have no idea. You've saved me."

"Make your preparations, love, and meet me here at first light. I need to get some preparations done of my own."

With that, they separated and Killian left the tavern.

He quickly arrived at the Jolly and gave instructions to his men. He chuckled as he prepared his quarters for another occupant. _Should he be making such assumptions about their relationship_?

* * *

Milah's excitement was hard to hide from her husband. She restlessly waited for him to leave for his daily routine. She readied a little rucksack with a few belongings. She was nervous but excited that she was finally going to have the life she had always dreamt of. A life full of adventure.

She walked towards the harbor and spotted the Jolly. It was exactly as he had described to her. She approached it, but stopped and looked around the docks, noticing there was nobody in sight.

She stared at the ship and was about to call out, in hopes one of the crew members would hear her, but the thought was interrupted by two strong hands grabbing her from behind and turning her around so fast she couldn't see the face of her assailant, and she was thrown over the man's shoulder.

She heard a hearty laugh she instantly recognized as he carried her across the gangplank and gently put her down.

"I've made some room for your things in my quarters." He scratched behind his ear. "I hope that I'm not overstepping."

Her cheeks blushed a light pink and her eyelashes fluttered. "Well, it is your ship and I would hate to impose. Do you think I would be safe in the crew's quarters?"

"They know you are under my protection and they are good men that followed me into piracy, and they know I care deeply for you."

"And I you." She smiled. "I trust you, Killian. Whatever you feel is best is fine with me."

"Follow me, my lady." He opened the hatch that led to his quarters and she followed.

Sadly, Milah's presence at the docks had not gone unnoticed.

A hooded figure quickly disappeared into a black cloud. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

* * *

Under the guise of an elderly fisherman, the hooded figure approached Rumple.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the spinner?"

"I am, how may I help you?"

"Oh no, Sonny. I'm afraid I have bad news. I'm coming from the docks and I believe I saw your wife being kidnapped by a pirate."

Rumple's face drained of color. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The animal was carrying her over his shoulder. Shouldn't you try to save her?"

"I..." he stuttered and started to limp towards the harbor.

The elderly man screamed out "The ship is called the Jolly Roger!"

Rumple arrived just before the ship was about to set sail.

"Wait! Wait! My wife is on board. Please! Sir, I beg you."

Killian's first mate, Mr. Starkey reluctantly lowered the gangplank for Rumple to cross and board the ship.

Rumple stumbled onto the ship's deck as his wild eyes searched for his wife.

The hatch burst open and a man dressed in black emerged. Once he was fully on deck all the men quietened. The man was younger, dressed in black leather trousers and a crimson vest unbuttoned on top of a black shirt. The man leaned on the standing rigging of the ship as his eyes met Rumple's.

"Sir, my wife... I was told she was here," he implored, his voice cracked with desperation.

"Well, I've had many a man's wife so you might need to be more specific."

The laughter of the crew was silenced once their captain raised his eyes at them.

"Please sir, our son, we lost him. I cannot lose her too." There was devastation on his face, eyes filled with fear at the thought of losing his wife.

"I'm sorry mate, but as captain of this ship, I have a duty to my crew. You see, I have a ship full of men that will require some companionship," he said, popping the p. "Your wife will do just fine."

Rumplestiltskin's heart plummeted, traces of hope chipping away inside him. "Please, sir I beg of you..." he pleaded once again, his voice trembling with every word he spoke.

The pirate, however, didn't seem to hold any sympathy whatsoever, he was only smirking, proud of himself for having so much power over him. "I'm not much for bartering. That said I do consider myself a man of honor. A man with a code, so if you truly want your wife back, all you have to do is take her."

One of the crew members tossed a cutlass in front of Rumple, and the steel blade rattled as it fell to the wooden panels of the ship.

"Never been in a duel before, I take it?" the pirate asked when Rumple didn't so much as move a muscle, he only gulped thickly, his throat dry as sandpaper. "Well, it's quite simple, really. The pointy end goes in the other guy. Go on. Pick it up."

Tears pricked Rumple's eyes, the lines on his creasing and he almost cried out to the man, words thick with trepidation. He did not want to fight because he knew he would not win. He had no experience with swords. "Please, sir, have mercy."

The man tightened his jaw, irritation shining in his eyes. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. If you will not fight for her, then you don't deserve her. Now get off my ship!"

Rumple stumbled back and felt two hands on him as he was removed from the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter _5:_

 _The road so far…_

 _New Pirate Captain Killian Jones meets an unhappy married woman at a tavern and they develop an easy friendship that grows into more. She runs away with him leaving behind a husband that befriends someone with ulterior motives._

...

Rumple was plagued for years with the words the Captain spoke to him as he stole his wife.

 _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets._

He would see the pitying looks from the village people, the disgust for his cowardice written all over their faces, and he could often hear the whispers uttered about his lack of bravery.

The nights were the worst. He would hear his boy calling out for his mum and then his sweet voice would turn vicious as he would call him a coward for not fighting for his mother or for him. 'you let me die' 'you let mum be taken because you would not simply pick up a sword'. The mocking voice echoed in his mind, and there was no silencing it. Those nightmares were the worst. He preferred sleepless nights if it meant not having to dream of his sweet boy oozing venom.

The same elderly man that had alerted him of his wife's abduction became his only friend.

"How can you stand being my friend, the friend of a coward?" Rumple asked as they stood at the docks watching the ships arrive.

"I have a question for you. What are you willing to do to make the pirate pay for taking your wife?"

"I would do whatever I needed to do."

The older man smiled, "Good," and a black cloud surrounded them to take them away from prying eyes. They were transported to a house full of riches - artifacts from different lands - and the room was cold.

Rumple freaked out, his eyes circling around in panic. "How did you do that? Who are you, what are you?" he asked with a newfound fear for his only friend.

"I'm your only friend, Spinner."

"You didn't answer my questions," the coward barked hesitantly.

"My name is Zoso and what I am is your road to redemption."

"But how?"

"Your wife and her lover will return to this port," Zoso closed his eyes as he sighed contently, "soon, and you will have your revenge."

"Why help now and not then?" he asked, confused, words full of doubt.

"My friend, she was always meant to leave you, nothing was going to change that."

"You can see the future?" he asked, eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Glimpses only."

A flicker of hope flickered inside him. "When they return, what do I need to do?"

A creepy smile crawled across the other man's lips. "In time I will tell you."

* * *

Aboard the Jolly Roger, the pirates rejoiced another victory against their former kingdom.

Milah had taken to the pirate's life admirably. She loved the danger and the thrill of life at sea. The men loved her almost as much as Killian did.

Since she became part of the crew and his mistress he didn't feel the loss of his brother.

The only problem was that magic beans were becoming rare and difficult to find, and she loved jumping realms. He had heard there was a man who dealt with hard-to-obtain objects, but the problem was he was traveling towards the same little village he had rescued Milah from. He often wondered what had become of the imp husband?

"Milah, love," he whispered in the captain's quarters as they laid in the bed. "There is a man, a known procurer of hard-to-find objects, and he may be able to find a bean or two for us."

"Is that where we are heading? To meet this man?"

"Aye, the man is on route to your old village." He lets the information sink in for a second as a worried look crosses her face.

"Milah, are you alright?"

"Do you think he is still there? Rumple?"

"I don't know, love. If it makes you feel better, I can meet with the man on my own."

"Killian, I want to go with you."

"It is better if you stay aboard. Love, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"If you insist. When will we arrive?"

"There is still time."

* * *

The day had finally arrived after years, _no_ centuries. The wait was over. Zoso had instructed Rumple to obtain Mr. Smee's services. Although Rumple had become his right-hand man, he was still blind to his true plans for Killian Jones. He needed the bloodline of the hunter to fulfill the prophecy. He would grant the spinner his vengeance, but not in its entirety. All he waited for was Rumple to return with the greedy fat man.

The nervous, plump man had tugged at his red knitted hat during their conversation. It had been too easy, he simply made an offer of eternal life in exchange to stay out of the way once he was made aware of the pirate's presence. To make sure his plans wouldn't be foiled by the man, he would put him in a luxurious room at his mansion. The house was so grand it resembled a castle.

He had used a spell around it to keep unwanted visitors out. He knew some ignorant power-hungry men would risk their souls for his power. They would walk into damnation eagerly. Centuries earlier, there had been rumors about acquiring his power by killing him with the curved dagger that is inscribed with his name. Many had tried only to be marked as his servants with his seal.

Zoso considered a few times to just end the fat little rat instead of fulfilling the deal, but his talent could still be useful in the future. Finally, the time he had been expecting was here. Smee had been informed the pirate was waiting for him at the tavern - the place where he had met Milah. The Captain seemed to be a sentimental man, and that would be his downfall. So now with the portly man enjoying luxuries in his private room, Zoso will use his image.

Smee walked into the tavern as he was waved at by the barkeep, who pointed in the direction of the pirate. He approached him slowly taking on the persona of the man he was impersonating.

Killian saw him approaching and stood up, "Ah, Mr. Smee, I presume?"

"Yes," he stuttered and slowly removed his hat. "I understand you are looking for something that is currently in my possession," he spoke with a normal volume, then lowered his voice to a whisper, " _a magic bean?_ "

"Indeed. I'm waiting for my first mate to arrive so we can make a deal that will benefit all of us."

"We should go to my room upstairs for more privacy while we wait for your first mate to be fetched."

Killian scratched behind his ear, a habit he has never been able to break. He knew it was a good plan; the man was alone. Smee was known to always travel alone.

Killian agreed, and in hindsight, he should have known better, but the thought of fulfilling another of Milah's wishes was too overwhelming.

"Aye, first I need a moment of privacy with my crew."

"Of course, captain." Smee looked on as Killian strode to his crew to give them orders, and immediately one of the men rushed out of the tavern to meet up with the deckhand and Milah.

"Mr. Smee, lead the way. My men know where to find me," Killian reminded the man as he casually pushed his heavy coat aside to expose his cutlass.

They headed to the room upstairs of the tavern. It was the second one to the right. The room was small but nice.

"Do you think your first mate will be much longer?"

"No, soon."

A knock on the door was heard and Smee opened it widely. He knew it was Milah, but pretended to.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, we don't need anything."

Milah responded, "oh no, I'm-"

Killian smiled fondly. "She's with me, mate. She is my partner."

Smee looked between them as he smiled at the pair, his eyes turned black for a second.

They sat on the small table, and Smee got up to walk to his bag, pulling out a bottle. "I like you two, this will be to celebrate."

"How much for the bean?" Milah asked before the chubby man could sit back down.

"Expensive - it's a magic bean. What can you offer me?"

Killian responded, "We can offer you 1,000 gold coins."

"And a spot in your crew, sir," Smee demanded.

"A pirate's life is not for everyone. Are you sure?" Killian asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am. Here's to celebrate," he raised the bottle and handed it to Killian, "to my Captain," who smiled and downed the bottle.

Milah laughed, and Killian dropped to the floor convulsing. She ran to him in terror trying to help her love.

Smee morphed into an older man and waved his hand. A black smoke appeared and once it cleared Rumple was left standing there.

He approached her slowly, "Hello, dearie." Milah gasped and turned to Killian holding him protectively. "I'm here to rescue you."

She looked at him straight in the eye, "I don't need rescuing, I never loved you."

He smiled and looked at Killian who was still on the floor shaking. "Oh, is the pirate your twue luv?"

Milah just stared at him as she held onto Killian.

Rumple blew poppy seed powder at her face and she fell asleep next to Killian.

Killian woke up and looked around the room, noticing Milah was on the bed. He noticed two men in conversation, sitting across from where he lay. He felt different; he was so thirsty and that confused him. It felt unnatural. He normally had a higher tolerance for alcohol. It would take a lot more than one bottle of rum to make him feel this way. The thirst was overwhelming. "What happened? Where is Mr. Smee?" Killian asked in a panic, trying to make sense of the situation.

"You don't remember me, pirate?" Rumple asked. "You took my wife and you don't remember me?"

Killian tried to get up but, he was weak and groaned in pain.

Zoso finally made his presence known. "Rumple, this sword is special, it was forged by dwarves. Cut off the good captain's hand for his thievery."

Zoso handed the sword to Rumple. The spinner eagerly took it and finally took a swing. The blade cut through the flesh as if it weren't ever there.

Killian groaned in pain as he tried to get up to go to Milah.

"What about her?" Rumple asked Zoso.

"Oh, don't worry about her, the good captain will take care of her." With a wave of his hand, the room became protected; no one could enter or leave. They disappeared from the room, along with the sword and bottle.

By the time Milah woke up, Killian's eyes were blood red; there was no trace of the sea blue hue they normally held.

All he could hear was her heart beating frantically, and the scent of her blood was making him dizzy.

Milah rushed to him, "Killian, what happened?" Once her eyes met his, she knew their time was over.

"I don't know, Milah, you have to go. Leave me, save yourself." He tried to caress her face.

Milah held his hand in place, "I love you, Killian, I know you love me and that this is our end. They did this to you, to us."

He was cold and his teeth slowly extracted. "I'm so hungry, love. I can smell your blood, I can almost taste it. I don't want to. I'm weak, I cannot fight it."

"Don't fight it, take what you need, Killian." She sniffled, "make them pay, promise me." She nodded her acceptance, and slowly tilted her head to give him access to her neck.

He turned her face to his one last time as he kissed her, "I love you." She smiled and turned to face away one last time.

His fangs emerged and he slowly leaned in and sunk his sharp teeth into her exposed skin. He quenched his endless thirst with his love's vital fluid until he could hear her heart slowing down to a complete stop. As he fed, his eyes changed to a light blue, confirming the curse had taken over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _The road so far..._

 _After years at sea filled with adventure Milah and Killian return to her home village. Rumple has his revenge by making a deal with the devil. Zoso's plan is fulfilled._

...

Killian paced in the room once he felt better. Milah's blood had replenished him. He rubbed the smoothness left in place of his hand. He looked at her lifeless body on the bed and his anger was ignited. He had tried to leave the room, but it was magically sealed, so he would wait.

Sometime later, the door finally opened. He stepped out of the room, somehow feeling the warmth of the sun outside. He strolled down the steps, his anger flaring. Not once had his men tried to find them. Had there been a mutiny while Milah lost her life at his hands? He still didn't know what had happened to him. He drank her blood, and the only thing he knew beyond a reasonable doubt was that he was a monster.

He looked around the empty room, and swiftly approached the man coming from the kitchen; it was the same man who had led him to his doom.

"Captain, how may I help you?" the man asked nervously, due to the glare of the one in front of him.

"You want to help me? I don't need your kind of help, mate." Killian's fangs had slowly emerged as his anger flared. The man gasped as he noticed them and attempted to run, only to be cut off by Killian. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

The man tried to breathe and his heart started beating erratically. The fear he radiated made his blood's coppery scent unnaturally sweet. Killian's natural instinct to feed emerged and he moved so fast he sunk his sharp teeth into the soft flesh and drained the man's life.

Too late, he realized he had not obtained the answers he desperately desired. He went back to the room which kept his lover's body. He gazed at her still form and picked her up. Searching around for his hand, he found nothing. It didn't go unnoticed that there was no pain, only a stump. He wanted to give Milah a burial deserving of her, out at sea.

Killian sauntered out of the tavern without a care. His clothes were covered in blood, it would be hard to know whose blood it was to anyone else, but he knew the scent of his beloved.

The sun-kissed his skin and it stung for a brief second, his new body adjusting for the sensation. His strength never unwavered as he carried Milah towards the Jolly.

The stunned stares from the townspeople in his way gave him pause, but he carried on to his destination. No one attempted to stop him; it was as if they were frozen in place.

The ship stood still, but his anger grew at the thought of the crew just leaving them. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they were only following his instructions. They knew to give him and Milah space.

He boarded the ship, his home, the sea air filling his lungs. He had loved that smell since he was a small lad. He looked down lovingly at the woman in his arms. He would never get to see her smile at him or see her beat the crew in a game of liar's dice.

The crew had scrambled to him as soon as he had made his presence known.

The heartbreak to see Milah's lifeless body was not his alone. The crew had fallen in love with her almost as soon as she had set foot on the jolly.

Mr. Starkey asked, "Sir, what happened?"

"She is gone. Her husband, the spinner unleashed a beast upon her. I was unable to stop him."

The crew huddled around him as he held on to her.

Killian was struggling to keep his thirst at bay. The man at the tavern had sated his hunger, but the air around him was becoming hard to breathe with all the heartbeats and the aroma of the men around him.

He went to his quarters, still unsure of what had happened to him. He had placed Milah on their bed. He was still trying to control the urge to go back to the deck and slaughter them all.

"Captain, are we to set sail? Mistress Milah deserves a burial at sea. She was family."

"Not just yet, I've got a rat to catch."

"Sir?"

"I need to find Mr. Smee and the spinner."

"Mr. Smee, did he back out on the deal for the bean?"

"He double-crossed me and I don't like being double-crossed."

"Sir, anything I can do to help?"

"Tell the men to prepare Milah for a burial at sea. I will return shortly."

* * *

The thin material of his shirt had absorbed the blood from both Milah and the man from the tavern. From a distance, the shirt had taken a crimson red appearance instead of the onyx color it was the previous night. The blood had drenched the cloth and from afar, altering its color. Killian was feared as a pirate captain but at this moment, the few people out were avoiding him. His presence was different, and it was as if they could sense there was a new darkness in him. He finally found a brave soul to question about Rumple. Killian needed to find him. The Spinner had the answers he needed.

Killian approached the merchant, and without knowing what he was doing he compelled the poor man. The man told him that Rumple had been seen with an older man on the outskirts of town, within the dark forest. That had to be the same man who was with him when they took his hand and made him into the monster that killed Milah. They would be made to pay; he would have his vengeance.

Killian walked swiftly towards the edge of town, arriving within seconds. He was unnaturally fast, but he wasn't concerned with the speed of his movements. Yes, he knew something was wrong with him, but what he truly wanted was to find the men responsible, and make them suffer.

In the dark forest, there was an old house. It's owners wealth was noticeable. Killian arrived outside of the huge house, about to storm it, but a small jolt stopped him. Killian lifted his hand and stump to attempt gain entry. He thought he was going to get jolted again, but the barrier was gone.

He moved towards the entrance and opened the door. The house was majestic, the rooms filled with gold statues and precious stones, and under normal circumstances, it would be a pirate's dream come true, "Interesting," a voice called from behind him.

Killian turned to see the source.

"You look well, my boy. Death is becoming of you."

"I'm dead?" Killian asked in disbelief - sure he felt different, but he was walking around with thoughts and still felt somewhat normal.

"No, only all the lives you have taken as a pirate and now as a vampire. The color of blood, vibrant red looks good on you."

"I don't understand, what is happening to me?"

"It is simple, I needed a hunter's bloodline to corrupt. Your brother, Liam, was never meant to be my right hand. It was always you. Your mother tried to stop me when you were a child, but alas fate cannot be escaped."

"Liam, my mother? What are you talking about, demon?" Killian tried to attack him, but the man simply raised his hand to still him.

"They were simply casualties of war. You, my boy, are the closest thing I have to a son. My heir, my blood runs through you. That is why you were able to enter my home. No one else could. Your bloodline is tainted with an alpha vampire, one of the oldest and mine. Your thirst for blood will never be quenched and you will unleash your wrath upon the world."

"The only people I want to have revenge upon are you and that cowardly spinner." Killian clenched his jaw and his eyes turned icy as he stared down the other man.

"In order to have the strength to do so, you will need to feed, and in order to feed, you will need to kill. It will not matter if the life is of an innocent or a sinful human, you will not be able to taste the difference." Zoso smiled mockingly.

Killian yelled at the man, "I will have my vengeance on you and the coward. It doesn't matter how long it takes, even demons can be killed." Killian added, words full of promise "I will find a way!"

"You say that now, but soon you will see things my way." With a wave of his hand, the man disappeared, and Killian regained movement to his body.

He decided to look around the house to see if he could gain any information on the owner of the house. Room after room, it all looked the same. A predictable excess of pomp and grandeur. The library was filled with books and rolls of parchment. He unrolled a few of them, and they were contracts. Countless names of men and women who had dealt their very souls away for wealth and immortality. The fools never read the fine print. Each contract would offer their heart's desire, but their souls would be collected on the twelfth anniversary.

Killian rolled back a few of the documents and put them in a satchel he found in the room. He walked the huge halls in the house and found his way to the empty bedchambers. He arrived at the last and final room. The door was locked, unlike the others. He gripped the door handle as his anger grew, and the metal of the handle twisted in shape, the door clicking open.

A portly man wearing a red hat stood in the middle of the affluent room. There were trays filled with meats, fresh fruits, and cheeses, but that was the least of the boundless riches in the room, gold coins littering the floor alongside all varieties of jewels.

Killian glared at the man as he strode to him. The man stood still with his mouth open, and Killian easily picked him up by the neck. He wasn't sure what to do yet, he wanted to rip his throat open and feed, but he also needed answers.

"I'm going to put you down." Killian slowly lowered the man and finally released him. "I'm to assume you are the real William Smee?"

The round man nodded, "Yes, I am."

Killian studied the man, "I'm guessing you made a deal with that demon."

Smee looked around the room filled with riches and stuttered his response, "I...I... did."

Killian laughed bitterly, "your deal cost me dearly, and for that, you will pay, along with that demon and the bloody coward spinner."

"Sir, the man Rumple, he was the one who approached me. He said he knew of someone looking to make a deal that would make me rich, so I accepted," Smee stammered. He couldn't help but cower in Killian's gaze, "Captain, I can still be of value to you. I'm still the best at tracking down objects of great value," he said, averting his eyes; he just didn't want to die.

"Mr. Smee, I can hear your heart beating, and you're emitting a rather unpleasant smell," Killian said as he scrunched his nose in distaste, "you reek of rotten cheese." Killian stepped away from the man, considering the fact that the man could be useful.

"Whatever you want to take with you, get it, you're coming with me. Oh, and only bring the essentials. We have a burial at sea to perform."

"You're not going to kill me?" Smee asked hopefully.

"At least not for now, it all depends on how valuable you truly are."

Killian did a last walk through the house. He had crammed some documents into the satchel. A book or two. He was going to need more information on whatever it was they had done to him. He wasn't completely ignorant, he knew monsters were out there, and now he was one of them.

Unbeknownst to Killian, he was being watched. Zoso was not pleased as he watched the young man peruse through his things, but his dislike was at the calmness in his movements. No, he needed the bloodthirsty monster, not whatever this man was. So he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He disappeared in a black cloud, and he reappeared in front of the majestic ship, the Jolly Roger. He boarded the ship, and with a wave of Zoso's hand, their necks snapped simultaneously as each crew member attempted to stop him, and their bodies fell to the deck of the ship. He waved his hand once more, disappearing to the captain's quarters.

Zoso walked towards the corpse of the pirate captain's love. He wanted to break him, to take everything from him including whatever was left of his humanity. He considered his options; he had taken his mother, his brother, and his love; what else was there to take?

Killian was finally heading back to his ship with Smee in tow. As they got closer to the ship Killian could see the ship gently rocking back and forth. It was too quiet. The crew should have been hustling on deck getting ready to set sail.

Something was wrong.

He grabbed Smee by the coat and pulled him close, forcing him to move faster. The man's round torso was slowing them down. Smee gasped and clung on to Killian as they moved at a speedy pace, thanks to Killian's new found pace. Quickly they reached their destination. Smee couldn't stop himself from heaving, once aboard the ship. Killian had released his hold on the portly man and rushed across the deck of his beloved ship.

Once on the ship, he noticed the crew laying on the wooden floor. They were all dead. Lifeless on the floor. His thoughts drifted back to his beloved Milah and rushed to his quarters.

Zoso stood by Milah's prone body on the bed. The man eagerly locked eyes with Killian as he reached his intended destination. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to return to your ship," Zoso smirked at Killian. "She truly was lovely, wasn't she? So full of life..."

Killian's anger flared. "She _was_ , and you took her from me! She was all I had left, and I will make you pay!"

Zoso laughed. "I hate to break it to you, lad, but you are the one who ended her life, not me. You could have fought the thirst, but failed." He tsk-ed in disappointment.

Killian bellowed, "You knew I wouldn't be able to control myself, I was just so thirsty, I had to."

"A new vampire has trouble controlling the thirst, but you are doing quite well now, aren't you? I expected the town to have been torn apart by your ravenous appetite, but somehow you are still very much in control and I'm afraid I cannot have that. I need a monster, a blood-thirsty beast who has no control... and in remembrance of your dear mother, I leave you with this final thought." Zoso waved his hand, and Milah's body caught fire as he disappeared.

Killian was unable to move or put the blazing flames out. Her body dissolved into ashes. The fire had been controlled by magic to only engulf her body, and once there was nothing left of her, the fire ceased.

Not so long ago, Killian would simply drown his sorrows in rum, but now he has a different kind of craving. So he did what was expected of the monster he had become. His eyes turned icy-blue as he reappeared from his quarters, and his fangs emerged.

Smee stood, shakingly afraid to catch the Captain's attention. Killian was allowing his instincts to take over. He could hear every heartbeat and smell the sweat of the seamen as they were loading or unloading goods on the ships or at the market close by. This realization only angered him more. His crew had been obliterated in plain sight, and no one had shown any regret at the loss. They continued on their day as if nothing had happened.

He knew people only saw pirates as the lowest of human beings. He snarled, and with the swiftest movements, he was off his beloved ship, and anyone in his path was drained dry. The sailors and nearby ship merchants had attempted to escape but failed miserably.

Killian was about to head to the nearby market to continue with his frenzied feeding but halted when cries from a small child reached his heightened hearing. He stopped his movement. He slowly stepped back and headed back to the Jolly.

Mr. Smee quivered behind the mast.

Killian's eye turned icy-blue as he knelt by the man. "Mr. Smee, did you truly think you could hide from me?"

Mr. Smee gasped, "You said you wouldn't kill me!"

Killian smiled wickedly, but as he was about to tear his throat open, a voice stopped him. A whisper in his ear. "That's more like it. Take his life, Captain. This is your fate, you cannot escape it. Embrace the darkness."

Killian shrugged off the comment and swiftly turned to the source of his torture. With a sleight of hand, he had grabbed a hook that rested on the deck of the ship and jammed it into Zoso's heart.

Zoso's laugh only infuriated Killian as they stood head to head.

Zoso removed the hook from his chest and in a second, grabbed Killian by his throat. He thrust the hook into his stumped arm, and although Killian couldn't feel pain, the instinct to wince was unavoidable. Zoso waived his hand and the hook had been magically woven into his flesh. The hook no longer looked like the simple hook it was, made of black steel. The sunlight brightened the hook.

Zoso looked at Killian. "Take his life, Captain. He is nothing but a greedy man who, without hesitation, sold you out."

Killian's hand grabbed Mr. Smee from his hiding place and held him in place as he rose his new appendage and split his throat open.

Zoso laughed loudly. "You made me so proud, you are one of us. Join me and we will be unstoppable."

Killian looked at his bloodied hand and hook, "I'm not like you, I've taken lives but never from an innocent. I will never join you."

Before Zoso disappeared, "Captain, the only thing I did was give you the permission you desperately craved, to be the man you really are - a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I did you a favor. I unleashed the darkness that lies beneath."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello strangers! Sorry, it has taken me so long.

 **Chapter 7:**

 _The road so far..._

 _Killian finds out of his dark fate and unleashes his anger allowing darkness to feed on his thirst for vengeance._

Years had passed for the man who sat in the darkest corner of the Crow's Nest Tavern. He kept his back to the wall as he watched the depravity of the group. He especially hated the man-handling of the barmaids.

A ghost from his past entered. The crew was loud and rowdy, no longer a merchant ship crew. They were now privateers. One of the men recognized Killian and approached his table.

"If it isn't Killian Jones, the little brother of the sanctimonious Liam Jones. I see His Majesty's Royal Navy didn't want you either." Captain Silver taunted as his crew laughed.

Killian hissed, his fangs surfacing. He looked up and his dark blue eyes had turned into an icy blue, almost white, shade.

In an instant, he rose from his chair and rounded the table. "I remember you, how could I forget?" He held out his hand and pointed to the still Captain Silver. "Oh yes, I remember you, Captain." His index finger trailed along the throat of his intended and broke the skin, his hook slamming and puncturing the wooden table. He tilted his head and whispered, "I'm going to enjoy this. However, I'm a man of honor, and therefore I will give you lot a head start."

The crew managed to come to their senses, they grabbed their Captain and left the tavern in a hurry. They scampered out as fast as humanly possible, but Killian was faster.

He stood facing the ship that was his home for so long, waiting for the crew to arrive.

Captain Silver saw as his crew fell, one after the other. Their bloodied bodies dropped to the floor as Killian made his way to his former Captain and tormentor.

Captain Silver started to plea with Killian as he came closer to him, "Please, Killian, I don't want to die." he stuttered, "What would your brother Liam want you to do?"

"Liam would want me to not play with my food, calling it bad form." As Killian swiftly moved to hold the older man in place, his fangs punctured the skin and he drained him dry. Satisfied with finally taking his revenge from the man who tortured him in his youth, he strode to the other dead crew members and relieved them of a few trinkets. It wasn't about the wealth of the trophies, but what they symbolized.

Killian strode towards his ship. It had been so long since he was this calm. He had managed to make his foes pay for their transgressions. Ah, except the Spinner and Zoso. Killian had learned a few things from the contracts he had taken from his house and slowly made his way through the names on the signed deals.

Milah's husband had turned out to be elusive. Zoso, on the other hand, would show up to give his approval. The more bloodshed the better, but Killian had found there was one thing that irritated the "man" to the end of time. That was simple - Killian dispatching his henchmen and women. Anyone that bared his mark was fair game. He smiled at the thought.

He kept on the path to his beloved ship - his only family left. It was strange to think of the ship as family, but she had become that after all the time that had passed since his brother's loss. It was obvious that Zoso would kill anyone that mattered to him, so Killian decided to not get a new crew.

That meant no one to leave on guard of the Jolly. It turned out the ship was made with Enchanted Wood and was magical, and he was fast enough to do it all. He was still trying to understand his abilities because being a daywalker was not the only thing he could do.

The fact that the Jolly was unguarded made the ship very desirable.

 _Pirates_.

There had been a few pirate captains who had tried to claim the Jolly as their own and succeeded temporarily, but eventually, Killian would catch up and make them pay dearly. No survivors, no quarter.

The last one to attempt to take her had been the fearsome Blackbeard. Once he caught up with him, Killian had enjoyed toying with him. He took his time, played a small game of cat and mouse with the man. A sword dance he had missed since becoming what he now was. Killian had shown his swordsmanship superiority with each blow he threw. His physical strength gave him an advantage over Blackbeard, and soon each punishing strike became too much for the other man. Killian was subdued by the piercing of flesh, with a combination of hook and sword. Blackbeard's guts splayed, coloring the deck of the ship.

It had been reminiscent of his favorite times. When he had his love, his Milah and crew by his side. A small reminder of a time he had some form of happiness.

In the end, it had been such a grim ending for the dastardly captain and his crew that word spread around fast and soon made Killian the scourge of the seas. No one dared to touch the Jolly Roger ever again.

Decades later, at least he thought it had been that long - he lost track of time - Killian arrived at the port town in search of a powerful witch from the neighboring Kingdom. He had hoped to broker a deal with her. He needed to learn about his abilities. But his timing had been off and he was too late. The Evil Queen had perished, if the whispers were to be believed. Yet no one said it out loud, in fear of her appearing and unleashing her fury. He was not surprised the villagers were still afraid of her since all royalty was evil and not to be trusted. He found that her name was quite fitting.

Killian was walking toward the harbor after a disappointing encounter at the Sea Shell Tavern. It was confirmed she was dead, torn apart by some monster.

A peculiar scent caught his attention. He diverted his path and soon was trailing a well-dressed man. The man seemed to be high born and had a busty barmaid on his arm. They were too entertained with each other to notice Killian or the other man lurking in the shadows ahead of him.

The well-dressed man reeked of dark magic. Perhaps he could be of help to Killian. Perhaps his day was not a total loss.

The man hidden in the shadows emerged with a small dagger and quickly grabbed the well-dressed man. The woman gasped and ran away. No longer distracted by her, the well-dressed man nervously raised his hands to plead for his life. The man with the dagger walked closer to his victim with a wicked smirk.

Killian made his move, and with a swift motion of his hooked arm, the man with the dagger slumped before his feet.

The victim gasped, "Thank you."

Killian's head tilted in response and he leaned toward the man. "Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker, Hook," he said, flourishing his bloody hook as he took a vow.

The gasp was barely audible.

Killian's eyes changed to a lighter shade as the man lost his footing and fell on his back. Killian smirked, "Now, now I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" the man asked, still on the floor.

"I'm not," Killian confirmed.

The man peered over to see the bloodied body of his attacker. "Thank you," he said as he slowly got on his feet and attempted to walk away.

Killian laughed, "So typical of the wealthy to just walk away."

The man stopped at his words and turned to face him, "I said thank you."

"Aye, that you did. How about you tell me why you stink of powerful dark magic?"

The man paled as he looked around. "What are you talking about?"

"I can smell it all over you. No need to be nervous, calm down, mate. Your heart is beating so fast it might just jump out of your chest. Then what would be the point of saving you?"

"You smell it? But how? I didn't know dark magic had a scent." The poor man was so confused.

Killian laughed, "I can smell things others can't."

"How is that possible? Are you some kind of monster?" His curiosity winning, he moved closer to his new benefactor.

With a roll of his eyes, Killian set his gaze on the man in front of him, the shade of his eyes changing to an icy blue. _"Your name?"_

Without hesitation, the man answered, " _Victor Frankenstein."_

Killian maintained his gaze with the man. " _Victor, why is there dark magic all around you?"_

" _The Evil Queen sought my services, and her dark magic lingers around me even after her death,_ " he answered, emotionless.

 _"Ah, what kind of services did she require?_ " Killian prodded.

" _Her dead lover back to life,_ " the man answered.

" _Are you some kind of sorcerer? Because that is not possible._ " Killian knew there were things he didn't know, but to bring back the dead, he was sure couldn't be done.

 _"Not magic, science. I'm a doctor,"_ Victor said, still unable to resist the need to respond.

" _Is she truly dead?_ "

 _"I was successful, but something was wrong, he - her lover - was not normal. He was violent and she couldn't put him out of his misery. So he put her out of hers. I had to hide from the monster and flee her castle to save my life._ "

" _What became of the monster_?" Killian's interrogation continued.

 _"He fled to a nearby village and slaughtered everyone he faced. Until some sort of hunter finally ended his rampage_." With that final answer, Killian released his hold on the doctor.

 _Desperation could lead to one's doom. It had claimed many lives and would most likely claim millions more. For Victor Frankenstein, it was his desperate need to prove to his father he wasn't a failure and that he had put his faith on the wrong son. His father, Alphonse doted on his brother Gerhardt. Victor loved his brother, but he also yearned for his father's approval. Alphonse had always thought of his son, Victor, as strange. Since he was a child, Victor would dissect insects, animals or whatever living thing he could get his hands on, and put them back together. His mother had told his father he was a curious boy._

 _Alphonse gave both of his sons a gift. To his favorite, Gerhardt, he gave a watch that had belonged to their mother, and Victor's gift was a commission to join the army as a physician. Alphonse hoped the army would end his son's scientific exploits, which has been funded by his father's money and housed in the family's summer home. Victor begged his father to let him continue his life's work, but his father refused to continue supporting his endeavors, and it cost his brother, Gerhardt's, life. In his desperate need to continue his research, and bring his brother back to life, he was made a proposal he happily accepted. A proposal that offered the guarantee of success._

Years later, he found himself in front of a new benefactor, stuck in a different realm with a new motive - his survival.

That was how the friendship of Killian Jones and Victor Whale, formerly Frankenstein, began. Victor informed Killian of the magic books he had grabbed as he exited the Queen's castle and ran for his life. Together they researched the books. Victor had been curious about Killian's affliction, once their mistrust for each other faded. Their bond only increased once they realized they had a similar loss; they both lost brothers they loved and admired, men they considered better men than themselves.

Victor had offered his help since Killian saved his life. While studying Killian's blood, Victor noticed the blood cells rejuvenated a sample of his own. He knew he could find a cure, but he needed time. For now, the doctor decided to develop a serum for Killian, using a combination of science and magic. He opted to inject himself with small amounts of Killian's blood to halt his aging. The serum helped Killian so his need for blood could be controlled. On rare occasions, Killian would feed on willing participants. He would pay handsomely and never lost control. He would only allow himself to lose control in the presence of one of Zoso's people.

Endless blue water surrounded the group of Isles that were connected by clear waterfalls, the white sand beaches extending to kiss the surrounding sea. Not far from the shore, there were farms with perfectly ripe fruits and vegetables.

The Isles had a protective barrier around them, powered by the bloodline of its inhabitants. Time moved slower; it almost stood still. The Isles lush green lands were blissful.

Like any other civilization, some sort of government was needed for the Isle to function. Here in this magical piece of heaven, there was the council. At the top, there were the strongest wielders of white magic.

On a rare sunny day, a tremor was felt on the Isle. On the beautiful seashore, there was a man with torn, soaked clothes. He gasped for air, gurgled water leaving his windpipe and uttered, " _brother_ ," as sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The road so far...

Killian enacts some well-deserved payback to an old foe. While searching for a magical ally, instead he found a friend.

The sterilized, blinding white room housed a small bed and a washstand with a white cloth, washbasin, and a jug of water. The infirmary was empty if not for the man lying on the bed. A stern brunette entered the room and pulled out a chair to sit on. She studied the man before her. How had he reached their home? She leaned closer and waved her hand over his prone body. There was a familiarity about the man, but she knew that couldn't be possible. She had not left the Isles in centuries, but the recognition was there since the moment he had been washed ashore, and even though he had been quarantined, people were already talking about the mysterious man.

The stranger had stirred hours after he had washed up. Blue had opted to knock him out with her magic. She knew she couldn't keep doing that. They had no idea what to do with a stranger in Haven Isles; there had been no precedent. She would have to call a meeting with the council but for now, the man would stay asleep.

She will need to speak with Merlin and his Apprentice to decide on what to do next. Eventually, there will be a need for a meeting with the Head Hunters as well. First, they needed to know if it was a magical problem, and once that was settled, the Hunters would assess the type of danger the man could pose, if any.

The two Hunters who currently held places within the council were Leopold White and his wife Evangeline Van Helsing. They were two of the strongest Hunter bloodlines merged together. It hadn't been a surprise to find out they had been soul-mated by the Island's magic. Soon their daughter and her new husband would take their place in the council after the birth of their first child. The Island somehow would match the perfect couples, to sire the mightiest warriors and strengthen the blood magic that created the protective barrier that surrounded Haven Isles.

She would speak with Merlin first; she knew where to find him. She strode to the roundtable conference room.

Merlin was sitting down, talking to his Apprentice. It was a little ironic. Merlin was a young, attractive man with dark hair and strong features, while his Apprentice was an older man with long, greying hair.

"Blue, we need to decide what to do about our guest. We are going to have to talk to the young man. We need to know what he knows," Merlin said as his Apprentice nodded his agreement.

"I have a suggestion, we simply pull his memories, and if we determine he is not a threat we let him leave," Blue answered quickly.

Merlin looked at his Apprentice, leaned toward him and argued for a second with the other man.

"Blue I don't like the idea of pulling the man's memories without his consent," Merlin maintained.

"Merlin, we don't even know if we can trust him, "the head fairy insisted. "I'm not waking him up without answers first. At the very least I need to know how it was possible for him to cross the barrier." Blue held her calm exterior, but it was clear she was losing her patience.

"Alright, how do you suppose we find out who he is without pulling his memories?" Merlin asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"I think that is the best way." She shrugged stubbornly.

"If I may make a simple suggestion," the Apprentice said gingerly, "we could use a simple truth potion."

Merlin looked at the Apprentice. "All magic comes with a price - we don't use it frivolously. I think we simply ask him what we need to know."

The Apprentice nodded and turned his attention to the Fairy who quickly showed her distrust. "What makes you think he will be truthful? Everyone lies." To say the fairy was mistrustful was an understatement. She hadn't left Haven Isles in centuries.

"Blue, I think it's time we wake our guest. We've been on odds about this for far too long. I know you don't trust him, but we need information. Because we cannot find an accord, he has been asleep for too long. You forget we were once from different realms." Merlin raised his hands in frustration, pleading, "None of us are indigenous of the land, the land itself was created. We have never welcomed anyone since then. There have been times when we could have, but your mistrust prevented us. For goodness sake, we don't have generations of families because you think it's best to keep only the young and strong." He paced the room while his Apprentice sat in silence.

Blue became furious and continued to voice her protest. "Merlin you know humans are fickle. They can turn on us at any minute. Just dangle wealth and power in their faces and they wouldn't hesitate to betray us. So yes, our people don't grow old here and retire, they serve their purpose to protect the realms and once their time is up, they gladly fade into dust." Blue stormed out of the room leaving Merlin and his Apprentice behind.

The Apprentice asked his mentor, "Sir, are you ever going to mention the prophecy to her?"

Merlin quirked a single brow, "How do you think she will handle it? She is set in her ways." He stood up suddenly.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" the bearded man asked his mentor.

Merlin smiled at the other man. "She's coming, our savior."

At the infirmary, in a room not far from a slumbering man, a scream was heard throughout the Isles, and a cry echoed soon after.

The midwife announced happily, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

The baby girl was handed to her father. David looked at his beloved wife. "What should we name our princess?"

Snow smiled at her husband. "Emma."

He held his precious child lovingly, unbeknownst of what her fate will offer. As the new parents held the product of their love and gazed into each other's eyes. Bright green eyes flickered into an icy light blue for a second that went unseen by the people in the room.

The months became years, and though the time passed slowly, Emma was growing so fast, her parents couldn't seem to keep up with her. She was very smart and inquisitive, always keeping her parents on her toes.

One day, Emma was exploring the Infirmary while her parents talked with Miss Blue. Emma stopped in front of a room that always remained closed. She slowly grabbed the door knob and opened it, quietly entering the room. She approached the bed and saw a bearded man sleeping. Emma peered closely at him. He seemed nice, but she felt a sense of recognition. Her nose scrunched up; she had never seen him before, but the familiarity was there. She felt safe. After that day, she would sneak in and read to him. She would talk about her day and her schooling, and eventually, she shared her dreams with him.

* * *

The soft bed was shaped to the small body resting on it. With a startled scream, the young, golden-haired girl woke up, breathing heavily. Her teary, green eyes circled frantically around the room, her little body covered in a sheen of sweat.

The door opened and an older dark-haired woman entered and ran to her bed, scooping the girl into her arms and soothing away her tears. "Emma honey, what's wrong?"

"Mama it was a nightmare. I was so scared," the girl responded.

"What was it about?"

"Mama, are all monsters bad?"

"Well, I've never met one that wasn't, why do you ask?"

"Mama, you have to promise to not tell papa."

"Emma, I pinky swear."

The young girl should have known better; her mother was not known for her secret-keeping talents.

Snow was worried about her young daughter. Why would she be dreaming of monsters? Yes, she would grow up to be a Hunter, it was in her blood, but Snow couldn't remember having nightmares as a child, or anyone else mentioning they had one. Her little Emma was fearless, she would jump from the highest cliff on the Island without a second thought, yet somehow she was dreaming of monsters? Emma should not have to deal with them until she became a full hunter, with training, not as a small child.

Emma failed to tell her mother that her fear was not caused by the monster, but by the ones trying to hurt him. She felt her heart constrict each time his life was threatened. By all accounts, she knew it made no sense, she knew her future would be to follow in her mother's footsteps and her grandparents'. Why would she have any concern for a monster's survival? That thought scared her. Was there something wrong with her?

Snow asked Blue about the dreams, if she had an idea on why or what they could possibly mean, but the fairy simply said she would need to speak with Merlin about it and never spoke of it again. Snow wanted to bring up the subject again, but Emma lied by telling her mother the dreams had stopped.

The lie had been to appease her mother; Emma knew Snow was worried. The dreams continued, they came sporadically or she denied them until they became doormat and she was simply able to block them. As she got older, she stopped thinking of them, so they disappeared into the back of her mind.

Emma Nolan blossomed into a beautiful, young lady and she was the closest thing to royalty in Haven Isles. Her mother was a hunter who specialized in the bow. Her father was a shepherd full of courage. It was uncommon for a farmer to be paired with a hunter, but stranger things have happened.

Her maternal grandparents were both hunters, both skilled and powerful. The Nolan's were kinder; they tended to the animals which helped sustain the Island.

Emma easily picked up sword fighting, she became skilled like her mother with the bow, and was also an admirable hand-to-hand combat warrior, thanks to Mulan's training. Emma was not only fearless and brave, but headstrong and rebellious - a combination that worried her parents.

Strangely, she had bonded with the outsider over the years of sharing stories with him and her dreams. He was her friend, the only one who didn't judge her - how could he if he was still lost in his own dreams? She would read to him about her favorite hunter, Alice Burkhart. She admired her, although no one ever mentioned her name. Her hunts were legendary. Emma wanted to be just like her. She had found out about her in the Archives while reading about her grandmother, Evangeline.

Her grandparents had chosen to leave the Isle and continue protecting the realms, but they would never return. Their birthmarks disappeared along with their connection to the Isle as they normally did, but there was one person the Isle refused to give up a connection to - Alice Burkhart Jones - and then it was passed on to her sons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 _The road so far..._

 _The Savior is born. Hidden talents emerge and the start of a friendship._

Emma had been visiting the Stranger since she was a young girl. His fingers would twitch and the candles would shine brighter. The visits hadn't gone unnoticed, though. For years she was observed as she visited the man. Finally, on one of her visits, she was confronted by Merlin. She thought he was going to lecture her like the fairies had when they caught her.

He simply smiled at her as he looked around the room. "Young one, why do you visit him?" he asked as he nodded in the direction of the bed.

Emma bit her bottom lip, contemplating her answer. No one had asked her that question, she was only told not to do it. The fairies had simply ushered her out of the room and told her parents. Her answer was simply, "he is my friend."

Merlin kept a small smile on his face. "Do you think he is a bad person?"

She studied the slumbering man. "No. No, he is not. I just know. I feel it here," she said, pointing to her heart. "No, he is not a bad man," she stated firmly.

"I agree, I don't feel any darkness in him. What do you do when you visit him? I ask because I know you have a reputation for not staying still. Visiting him seems like a very boring activity for you," Merlin said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I tell him about my day and I read to him too. Mostly archive stuff."

"About past hunters?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I read to him about my grandparents and my favorite hunter, Alice Burkhart."

"Why do you like Alice so much?" Merlin asked, curious about her answer.

"She was amazing and because she didn't want to be told what to do."

"Rules can be a good thing, young one."

Emma looked over to the bed. "Is he in pain?"

"Why do you ask?"

Emma sighed. "He is still sleeping because of rules. To me, that makes rules not such a great thing. He sometimes feels agitated."

"And you can feel his agitation?"

"Yes," she responded as if it were perfectly normal. "I can feel it; he feels really warm as if he is burning."

"To answer your question, no, young one. He is not in pain." _Or so we thought,_ he thinks. "Do you want him to wake up?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Emma smiled and nodded.

Merlin replied, "Well, wake him up, you can do it."

Emma's mouth opened and closed. "I don't have magic, I'm not magical." Her eyes returned to the bed.

"Young one, can I tell you a secret? This would have to stay between you and I. No one can know; the others are not ready."

Emma quickly nodded. She was always being treated like a little kid. Soon she will be out hunting and it irked her. She loved the idea of knowing something the others wouldn't know.

"Young one." Merlin smiled and approached her.

"You can call me Emma."

"As you wish. Emma, come with me." They moved closer to the bed.

"Magic is about emotion. You want to help your friend, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Emma replied honestly.

"Hold your hands above him like this." He held his hands above the body and they glowed a little. "Now, let your emotions awaken your power. All you have to do is look inward."

Emma mirrored his actions, scrunching her face in concentration. "That's all?" she asked before gasping as she noticed her hands glowing.

"Think of how much you care for him and your parents. Feel the love flow through you. Now send it to him."

She felt warmth in her fingertips and then a hoarse voice filled her ears. "Water, please."

Her eyes went wide. She looked down at her friend and his eyes met hers. He was awake.

Merlin smiled. "The secret is you have magic, very powerful white magic."

Emma still cannot believe her eyes. Her friend was awake, and she was the reason for that.

* * *

The raw power of Emma's magic was felt throughout the Isle. Blue instantly felt drawn to the source. She arrived at the open door of the stranger's room. She had to bite her tongue as she walked inside the room.

Blue was greeted with the Stranger sitting on the bed with eyes wide open. Merlin was standing next to Emma. "Merlin, what's the meaning of this? We had an agreement!" As she finally noticed Emma, she cried "What is she doing here?"

Emma squirmed under the glare of Blue. The girl wasn't a fan of the fairy; she was always so bossy.

The Stranger stared at the loud woman. He turned to look at the girl and smiled. The man the woman was yelling at seemed calm considering he was getting an earful. He was so confused; where the hell was he? Okay, it was obvious he was in an infirmary, but nothing else made sense. "Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "Where am I?"

Blue glared at him. "Excuse us a second." She grabbed Merlin and pulled him outside the room.

Emma's eyes followed Blue and Merlin. Once they were outside, she turned to the man. "Hello, I'm Emma. What's your name?"

The stranger looked at her and smiled. Her voice sounded so familiar. "Hello, lass. My name is Liam Jones. Can you tell me where I am?"

Emma smiled. "Sure, you're at Haven Isles."

"Haven Isles? What kingdom is this?" Liam needed to get his bearings so he could figure out how to get back to his little brother.

Emma raised a brow. "No kingdom here. This is a special Island."

"Lass, I need to get back to my brother and in order to know how I go about doing that, I need to know where I am. You say there's no kingdom?" Liam sighed.

"Mr. Jones, I'm sure they will explain everything to you," Emma assured him. "You're safe."

* * *

Outside the closed room, Merlin was still getting an earful. "How dare you wake him up! We had an agreement!" Blue crossed her arms.

"We did," Merlin smiled. "I didn't do anything."

"You expect me to believe he just woke up?"

"All I said was _I_ didn't wake him up."

"Merlin, I felt magic. Very powerful magic."

"Blue, let me ask you, was I the only one in the room?"

Blue shook her head. "No, Emma was in there, but she doesn't have magic. Humans don't have magic, much less magic as powerful as what I felt."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you saying? You expect me to believe a human girl has magic?"

"Not only does she have magic, but she has the most powerful magic. She was born of True Love. I know you felt it. The raw power that girl has is immeasurable."

"But she never displayed any signs."

"It was dormant, Blue."

"And you knew all along, didn't you?"

"I did, from before the moment that girl took her first breath."

"Why didn't you tell me? Us? Do her parents know?"

"No one knew, just my Apprentice. Blue, you were not ready, I don't think you're ready now. That girl is going to save us all."

"I highly doubt that," Blue muttered.

"Blue," he scolded, "she is special."

"Merlin, she is reckless and-" she sighed.

He interrupted her. "Our salvation."

"You sound like Tinkerbelle and Tiger Lily. Humans will not save us, much less themselves." Sometimes she felt guilty for the way she treated them, but they were too trusting.

"Blue, I know you wish you could exile me as you did with them but you don't have the power to do so," Merlin reminded her.

Oh, she definitely would love to exile him or turn him into a tree at the very least. "So Emma woke him up, we should tell her parents. We need to discuss this new development."

After a brief discussion with Snow and David about Emma's newfound magic, they decided to finally find out how the stranger got on the Isle.

* * *

The group arrived in the room as the man was trying to get out of bed. He grumbled about having to get to his brother.

Blue was the first to enter the room, clearing her throat. "Excuse me." She arched a brow. He stilled and turned to face her.

"I have to get out here, my brother is out there alone and I'm stuck here!" he screamed.

Merlin was the one who tried to calm the situation. Blue glared at the man. "Please stay calm, young man. We will sort this out."

Snow and David kept their eyes on their daughter. How was it possible that she had magic? They would need to find out why.

Emma was fidgeting under her parents' gaze. She felt them looking at her, not with the normal adoration, but with wariness.

The man sat still as he prepared to listen to what they had to say.

"Alright, Mr…" Blue nodded, urging him to respond.

He cleared his throat. "My name is Captain Liam Jones. I was on a mission for my King. My ship was destroyed and I appear to be the only survivor. Now, can you tell me how to get away from here? I have to get back to my brother."

"What kind of mission?" Merlin asked.

Liam's eyes met his.

"For crying out loud, we can make you tell us the truth and you wouldn't be able to stop us," Blue added, annoyed.

Liam's hands curled into fists. "Ask your questions then."

Emma finally met her parents' gaze. She was waiting for them to tell her to leave, that she was too young. She wasn't a kid anymore. She would be hunting soon and her parents refused to see that.

"Mr. Jones, what kind of mission? And what does it have to do with Haven Isles?"

Liam looked at his hands. "King Fergus sent us - me - to retrieve healing waters from an Island. We didn't have an exact location, but it was rumored to be within White Waters Triangle. My crew perished, and I have no idea how I got here. Or where I am."

Blue and Merlin shared a look.

Blue nodded. "Well, you have reached your destination but the thing that still makes no sense is how you reached us. Haven Isles are protected. You shouldn't be here."

Liam contemplated the words. He should be dead alongside his crew. Why was he still here? He looked at Blue. "Then why am I?"

Blue walked toward him and leaned in closely as if she were inspecting him. "That's something I would love to know. You shouldn't be here." She turned away and paced back and forth.

Merlin leaned on the wall while Snow and David sat in chairs just glancing between Emma and Blue.

"How did you get past the blood barrier?" she muttered, sighing and turning to look at him. She pulled a pin from her hair and pricked him.

Liam winced.

Emma, Snow, and David looked horrified.

Emma glared at Blue. "Why did you do that?"

Blue turned to her and sweetly smiled. "Young girl, I'm going to give you a quick lesson. Seamen," she paused, "they are not to be trusted. This way, I know the truth. Magic doesn't lie. You will learn that soon enough." With that, she turned away to inspect the pin in the light.

Emma's eyes darkened a shade for a brief second. Sometimes she felt spurts of uncontrolled anger that frightened her. Yet other times they helped her train. Currently, she tried to calm her anger toward the fairy.

Blue was completely unaware of the turmoil in Emma. She was focused solely on the pin. The blood had a light glow, it was faint but she could see it. She said an incantation and the glow got brighter. "Impossible," she muttered. She turned to Liam who was just sitting, staring at the fairy. "Your parents' names, what are they?" she demanded.

Liam confusedly answered, "My mother was Alice, and my father was Brennan Jones."

"Alice." Blue closed the distance between them. "Her last name, what was it?"

Emma's anger had dissolved. She was intrigued by the turn of events.

"Her last name was Burkhart. She died when I was young. My brother was a baby."

Blue gasped and turned to Merlin. "How is it possible her blood is still connected to the Isles?"

Merlin only shrugged.

Blue glared at him. "Then what good are you? You're supposed to have all this knowledge and yet share none of it with us." She turned to Liam. "It appears you are alive because of your mother. She was one of us. A long time ago. She abandoned us."

Liam faintly remembered the weapons his father had found that had once belonged to his mother. He had sold them to get money and never really questioned why she had them. There was no history of his mother's family. "What do you mean my mother was one of you?"

Emma answered with a smile. "Your mother was one of the best hunters. She was friends with my grandmother and after her last hunt years ago, she never came back, so it was assumed she was killed. During your sleep, I would read to you about her."

Liam nodded slowly. "How long was I asleep?"

Blue answered, "Long enough for the people you love to be gone. Time here moves differently. You see, the day Emma was born was the day you arrived."

Liam turned to Emma. "How old are you?"

Emma smiled. "I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen years, but I don't understand. My brother was younger, he could be alive. He probably thinks I'm dead."

"Yes, seventeen years here. In your world, it has been decades. Sadly, you cannot leave the Isles. Only Hunters leave, and although your mother was one, you are not."

"I was a naval captain, I had training."

"I'm sure you had some training, but the training is different here. You have to master swords, bow, hand to hand combat, and anything that will lead to your victory over monsters, witches, all sorts of creatures. We are not fighting mere mortals. You wouldn't survive out there." She laughed. "You will stay here."

"You're telling me you would rather send young girls out there to die, then let me go and help fight. If what you say is true, my brother is dead and I have nothing left. This was my mother's home once. I would like to help."

Merlin smiled. "Blue, he has a point. He should have a choice."

"Merlin, who knows what kind of man Alice mated with to spawn him. The Island makes the pairs so that we can have the best protectors possible."

Liam glared at the woman. "My parents loved each other. Perhaps we weren't spawned because of magic, but I'm an honorable man who would do anything to protect the ones I care for."

"So tell me, great protector, why wasn't your brother with you? This brother you care for so much. Why did you leave him behind?" Blue mocked as she walked away from the bed.

Liam stood up and wobbled toward the fairy. "That wasn't by choice. I would never leave Killian behind."

Emma and Merlin help steady him.

Snow and David notice Emma's protective stance for the man.  
"Emma, sweetheart, maybe you should go to your room."

Emma turned to her mother. "No, I'm not a little kid. I will be hunting soon and I want Liam to be my partner. He is Alice's son. He isn't just some outsider."

"Emma, Duckling, you heard Blue. He has no training. He can get you killed."

Emma crossed her arms. "He can train with me. I'm sure he will be a natural just like his mom was." She smiled at Liam.

Liam smiled back at the young girl.

Blue turned to Merlin, who only shrugged. "He can train."

Blue was incensed. "We'll see how he does, but for now he has to stay put."

Emma glared at the fairy. "You had him sleeping for years! You didn't care if he suffered or not. Fine, he will train, and as soon as he is ready, he will be my partner. I'm not going to go on my first hunt until my birthday." Emma turned to Liam. "You have a few months to train."

David and Snow turned to Emma. "Sweetheart, maybe we should leave your friend to be checked to make sure he is alright. You can come back later."

Merlin, Blue, and Liam stayed in the room while the others took their leave.

Liam sat on the bed. "I don't understand how a young girl like that can go _hunting,_ but you don't think I'm capable."

Blue scoffed. "Emma has been training for years. Yes, she is reckless but she is a natural. She excels in all of her training. Merlin, you will need to train her in magic. I just don't have the patience for her stubbornness."

Liam and Merlin both snickered.

"Blue, I will do that. Now perhaps, Mr. Jones would like to rest a bit."

Liam yawned. "Thank you. This has been a lot to take in."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, Killian was tracking a monster who was terrorizing a small village. The irony wasn't lost to him. There was a monster out there who wasn't him. He was faster than other trackers out there in the forest.

He had been in the small village with Whale and had overheard a rally to go hunting a monster said to be terrorizing the neighboring village.

Killian, no Hook. He had stopped being Killian years ago. He was Hook, the monster. He picked up the trail fast. It was of a large animal. He didn't see the problem. Whale said the beast was only attacking farm life. Animals, cows, goats, and maybe some deer. It wasn't hurting humans, but that could change if it ran out of things to eat.

In the middle of the forest, he found a big wolf hunting a deer. Killian paused as he looked on. The scene in front of him was that of nature in its simplicity. Predator and prey in the oldest dance of time. Except this animal wasn't just a beast. He had gotten better with his magic after all the years since he was first cursed. He didn't like using it but in this case, he might need it.

The wolf had caught wind of his scent because it turned to face him with a growl.

Killian slowly took a step toward the beast which snarled at his advance.

Killian hissed and his fangs emerged. "Lass, I'm not here for a fight." He raised his hands in surrender.

The wolf took a step back.

"Lass, I'm here to help you," he soothed. "Your Granny sent me."

The wolf's golden eyes focused on him with recognition for a second. She growled and attacked. He was fast so she missed him. Killian's own eyes turned icy blue as he held his stance, a small syringe held between his fingers as he twirled it.

"I'm sorry, love," he said as he released the syringe in the wolf's direction while his magic controlled the trajectory of it. He ensured the impact wasn't felt until the liquid danced with the animal's blood.

With his concentration on the task, Killian called out for his friend. "Whale, you can come out now and bring the cart. I know I'm strong, but it's a long way back to the horses." He made sure the wolf was slumbering. He had heard a faint heartbeat just before he had injected the wolf with the tranquilizer.

Silence. No witty reply. Killian looked around. "Whale?" He wasn't about to go looking for him. It was just too quiet but he knew he had heard a heartbeat. He knew he didn't imagine that. Unless the good doctor was unable to misdirect all the hunters looking for the wolf.

His attention turned to the wolf. He had promised Granny he would find and return her. The old lady was trusting him with the safety of her grand-daughter, Ruby. Killian agreed to help because he had smelled dark magic. They both knew the girl wasn't acting like herself. Granny had also noticed the cloak she had was missing. It had been given to their family by a powerful witch generations ago. It was enchanted.

"Step away from the wolf," said a voice that came from the trees.

"Sorry, mate. This is my bounty. I captured it," Killian replied. He was genuinely curious about the owner of the voice. He had managed to sneak up on him. No one had done that since he became what he was.

The broken branches and dried up leaves rustled as the man stepped out of the darkened thicket. A man with rugged features stood tall with a determined gaze as he looked on to the sleeping wolf. "You need to step away from the wolf," he said.

Killian's gaze turned to the wolf as he answered, "Mate, this is not your fight."

The man slowly pulled out his knife. "I won't let you hurt the wolf."

Killian couldn't stop the eye roll. "Look, mate, I'm not going to hurt it. I'm taking her home."

The man pounced, and Killian moved effortlessly. The man was getting frustrated and his movements became frantic.

Killian growled, "I don't want to _hurt_ you." He hissed as the knife nicked him and as a reflex, he backhanded the man, who flew back because of the force and bounced off a thick tree trunk. The man stumbled trying to get up. Killian sauntered to him and knelt next to the man. He grabbed him by the neck and squeezed enough for the man to gasp for air. His eyes turned icy blue, his voice becoming a silky whisper. " _You will forget what happened here,_ " he smiled. " _You were tracking a wolf but lost the trail."_ The man simply nodded. " _Sleep."_ The man's eyes rolled back and his body relaxed.

Killian got up and walked back to the wolf. _Where the bloody hell was Whale?_


End file.
